Question: Simplify the following expression: ${19-6(-k-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 19 {-6(}\gray{-k-2}{)} $ $ 19 + {6k+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6k + {19 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6k + {31}$ The simplified expression is $6k+31$